


Pods

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Ficlet, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grocery store argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heffermonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/gifts).



> Written as a long overdue reward for a weekend challenge for Heffermonkey.

“That’s not cost effective laundry detergent.” Steve pulled the offending cleaner from the carriage and placed it back on the shelf.

“Did I ever not want you to go grocery shopping with me!” Danny put the bag back in the carriage and slapped Steve’s hand away when it was reached for again. “I am a grown up. I get to make the decisions about what products come into my house. If I want to buy detergent in pods then I will!”

“It’s not-“

“NEVER!” Danny interrupted vehemently. “I’m not ever shopping with you again.”

“I just don’t-“ Steve reached into the basket again, was slapped again.

“I don’t want Grace to grow up not knowing how to do things for herself. I don’t want her to think that clean clothes come from the maid. I’ve been trying to teach her to do laundry. We're working on whites, darks, brights, and temperature. What get dried, what get dry cleaned, ironing, folding, measuring detergent… That all comes later. So if I want to buy pods, I’ll buy pods. And none of your cost effective Naval regimented anal retentive ways are going to factor into it.” Danny’s hands flailed, his voice raised and lowered, other patrons shied away.

Steve, however, folded his arms across his chest and settled in for a good long argument. “Don’t you think that Grace is old eno-“

“NEVER! SHOPPING!” Danny pulled the carriage down the aisle.


End file.
